The Return
by PR Stella 926
Summary: Peyton Returns to NYC! What will happen when she finds out that Mac isn't single anymore. Will she interfer when she finds out who he's with. Find out in this intense story filled with drama, suspense, romance, cliffhangers, and of course lots of SMEX!
1. preview

The Return Preview

It's been 8 months since Mac & Stella got together. Somehow no one at work has still managed to figure it out. They have their suspicions but still never managed to catch them together in the act. Mac finally decides to ask Stella to move in with him. He can't somehow bare to be without her. So with that Mac also finally decides to tell the team and ask for their help with Stella's move to his place. What will the team say. How will they react when Peyton returns to NYC to try to woo Mac back. That's right all your favorites are here.

Sheldon, Adam, Sid, Lindsay, Danny, Don, Jess, Mac, Stella, a few appearences from Don's sister Samantha, and well leaving the worst for last Peyton. That's right Peyton haters. Peyton is back and if you thought my first story was good, you'll love this one. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Question

**The Return**

**Chapter 1**

**The Question**

**"Stella?"**

**Mac said while looking for her in his apartment.**

**"Kitchen Mac!"**** she answered.**

**He got up from bed and went to the kitchen to find her there cooking them breakfast.**

**"Hmmm, smells good babe."**** he said as he walked in and placed his hands around her. **

**"Breakfast is ready Mac."**** she said as she leaned into his embrace.**

**"Stella, there's something I've been wanting to ask you?"**

**"What is it Mac?"**

**"How would you like the idea of living with me?"**** he nervously asked**

**"Really? Mac, I um-are you sure Mac?"**** she said in an excited but nervous tone.**

**"Nothing will make me happier than to always have you by my side. But I think we need to finally tell the team."**** Mac replied**

**"Why Mac? They might-"**** she tried to question**

**"Well I think its about time we tell them. Besides we'll need their help to move you in with me."**** he said to her with a smile.**

**"I guess you're right Mac, but we'll tell them together."**** she stated.**

**"Ok, well let's get ready for work and gather a meeting and we will let them know."**** Mac said. **

**Stella nodded in agreement and got ready. **

**Arriving at the lab Mac called everyone to the breakroom. Taking their seats Mac & Stella were the last ones to enter. **

**"Thank you for coming."**** Mac said**

**"Ok Mac what's up?" ****Danny asked**

**"Ok well we have some news to tell you guys."**** Mac said while now staring at Stella.**

**"Mac and I have been dating for 8 months now."**** Stella practically blurted out. **

**"What? When? Who? How did? When?" ****was all they heard throughout the room.**

**"Ok listen up, we had to keep this a secret. As you know Sinclair doesn't like it when 2 people who work together date. He's allowed it for Danny & Lindsay, Don & Jess, and that's only because you don't let it interfere in your work. But remember we're his top 2 people he'll never understand ****pausing for a moment, he continued, ****Well we was hoping that you can help me move Stella's things into my apartment."**** Mac said**

**"Congrats, Wow! Congradulatons, OH my God! Congrats you guys."****They all said. **

**Lindsay now running up to Stella and hugged her, then turned to hug Mac.**

**"So when's the big move?" ****Don asked.**

**"NOW!"**** Stella said causing everyone to laugh.**

**"Ok, well how about after work we all meet at Stella's and pitch in for the move."**** Mac said.**

**"We'll order pizza and have beer waiting for you guys."**** Stella said smiling. **

**"Ok guys, back to work, and remember not a word to anyone."**** Mac said.**

**"Yea you got it Mac, see you guys later." ****Sheldon said as everyone took their turn leaving the room.**

**Mac walking into his office spots the pile of mail on his desk, skimming through them he came across a letter that got his attention. It was from Peyton. Opening it he starts to read it. **

_**My dear Mac, please forgive me for breaking your heart. I don't know what's wrong with me. I still love you with all my heart. I've never stopped. I'm writing this letter to let you know I'll be coming to New York for some business and I'm actually thinking of staying for good and to possibly continue what we had. I know you're hurt by my previous letter, but trust me Mac, I regret it deeply. I want you back, and I'm coming to New York to be with you. I should be there in a couple of days, if not sooner. See you soon my love. **_

_**Peyton**_

**With that Mac just stands there thinking to himself. **

_Oh why now, not when I'm finally happy with Stella. Why is she doing this? Well I won't allow her to try to even continue anything. It's over and has been for a long time. I don't want anything to do with her. _

"**Dammit!" ****Mac shouts out loud just as Stella was now walking in his office. **

**Staring up at him while he still held the letter in his hand. **

"**Mac? Bad News?" ****Stella asks. **

"**Somewhat!"**** he says to her as he hands her the letter.**

**Stella reading it gets upset and rips the letter up and tosses it in the garbage.**

"**Why now Mac, why 8 months into our relationship this has to happen. She can't be serious she wants you back even after she's hurt you I don't want her here Mac, I'll just lose it." ****Stella says in anger. **

"**Stella relax!"**** Mac said to her as he grabbed her arms trying to calm her down. **

"**I'm not interested in her anymore, I love you Stella, and only you. Besides I just asked you to move in with me, why would I just play with your emotions? I'm not like that." ****Mac said to her while he caressed her cheek.**

"**I love you too Mac, I'm sorry I just can't bare to have her come back and try to steal you away from me. She still has feelings for you Mac, she wants you back Mac, and I can't allow that." ****Stella says**

"**Stella, sweetheart, when she comes here, I'll speak to her and tell her I'm not interested in her anymore and that I have someone, and that someone is you Stella."**

"**Mac, she never liked me. She hated the fact that we were close. That we had a bond."**

"**Stella, I'll take care of it, trust me please, I don't care about her. I love you Stella, you're my life and I can't live without you."**

"**Ok Mac, but be careful. I don't trust her Mac." **

"**Don't worry Stel, I'll be careful. Come on Stella, let's grab some coffee." ****Mac said.**

**Walking out of the office they bump into Lindsay.**

"**Hey Linds, we're going for some coffee, you want one?"**** Stella asked**

"**Sure!"**** Lindsay answered. **

**As all 3 of them walk down the hall someone calls out to Mac. **

"**Maaccc!"**


	3. Chapter 2 Peyton Returns

The Return Chapter 2 Peyton Returns

"Maac!"

Peyton shouted from the other side of the hallway. As all 3 of them turn around they see Peyton dropping her bag and running to Mac. Practically jumping into his arms and kissing him on the lips not giving Mac enough time to react.

"Mac, I've missed you so much!" Peyton said kissing him again.

Mac who was now trying to push her away, but she wouldn't let him. Peyton looking over to Lindsay & Stella she said hello to both and went to kiss Mac. This time he turned his face, but Peyton turned his face and kissed him. Stella can't bare to see anymore she turns around and runs to the locker room.

"Stella wait!" Mac said as he now manage to get Peyton off him.

He tried to go after her but Peyton held him back

{Dammit} he thought to himself. Lindsay who excused herself now went in search for Stella.

"Stella?" Lindsay called out from the doorway.

"In here!" she said as she now began to cry.

"Come on Stel, don't let her get to you. You saw how Mac tried to get her off, she just wouldn't let him. Lindsay said as she sat down on the bench next to Stella.

"He let her kiss him, how could he do this to me." Stella said

"Come on Stella, she practically jumped on him and forced that kiss on him. He was caught off guard. I bet you he's tellin gher about you right now." Lindsay said trying to console her friend in need

"Lindsay please, I need some time alone." Stella said

"Ok Stella, but if you need me just call me" Lindsay said as she left the locker room.

"Mac, what's wrong? Don't you miss me? You didn't even respond to my kiss." Peyton questioned him with a worried look on her face.

"Listen, Peyton we need to talk!" Mac said as he walked back inside his office.

(Conversations mode to save the he said she said)

Peyton: "What's going on Mac?"

Mac: "Peyton, what we had was special, but once you sent me that letter, you broke my heart. To tell you the truth, I didn't want anything to do with you. I got over it, and well I got over you. Peyton I'm sorry, but I'm seeing someone new. She's the love of my life, she's always been there for me, not forcing me into anything like you did, and well I love her. She's made me happy for 8 months, even though I've known her for years, and now she's going to be living with me."

Peyton: "Mac, you can't be serious, I thought we had something."

Mac: "You said it Peyton, we had something."

Peyton: "It's Stella isn't it?"

Mac: "Yes it is."

Peyton: Why her Mac, it's always Stella. You put her before anyone, even when we were together. What does she have to offer you that I can't."

Mac: "Stella's always been there for me for years, she's been my partner and best friend for over 13 yrs, and now she's my lover."

Peyton: "What made you fall for her now, you never expressed your feelings, not even to me?"

Mac: "I finally opened my eyes and realized that the right woman for me was there all the time, all I had to do was allow myself to admit it."

Peyton: "She won't love you the way I do. Come on Mac, lets continue what we had. I'll prove to you we can make this work. Please Mac, let me back into your heart."

Mac: "Peyton Please, it's over. I'm with Stella now. I'm in love with Stella."

Peyton: "I won't give up on you that easy Mac, I'm gonna win you over. You'll be mine again and we'll be happy together.

With that Peyton got up, walked over to Mac kissed his cheek and left.

{Dont she get it! I don't want her anymore. I love Stella. She talking crazy, win me over, like if I'm a prize.} Mac thought to himself.

"Shit Stella!" he shouted.

As he ran out his office and down the hall to the locker room he bumped into Lindsay.

"Lindsay where is she?" Mac questioned her.

"In there crying her little green eyes out. I tried to tell her that Peyton means nothing to you but she still seems hurt." Lindsay replied

"Thanks." Mac said as he stepped into the locker room.

Mac: "Stella?"

Stella: "Go away Mac!"

Mac: "Stella please."

Stella now standing up, "Mac, I-" Mac just grabbed her and kissed her.

Mac: "I told you I love you not her. She doesn't mean anything to me. I told her that. I also told her that I love you and only you."

Stella: "Mac, I - I'm sorry I ran off. It's just I saw her in your arms and she kissed you and I couldn't bare to watch."

Mac: "Stella, I'm so sorry you had to witness the kiss and her all over me. I tried to push her off but she wouldn't let me.

Stella: "I know Mac."

Mac: "Stella come on, let's go home. Let's get all your stuff so you can be with me forever."

Stella: "You really want that for us Mac? Forever?"

Mac: "Of course, Stella, I love you and i want you with me forever."

Stella: "Ok Mac, let's go."

Mac moving in foward kissed Stella on her lips. He grabbed her hand and they walked out the locker room.

Arriving at her place Mac grabbed Stella by the hand.

Mac: "Are you gonna miss this?"

Stella: "Not sure Mac, but I'm looking foward into living with you. Hey we need pizza and beer for the gang."

Mac: "OK, um- how about you order the pizza and I'll run to the store to buy the beer."

Stella: "Ok, but hurry back!"

Stella grabbed Mac and kissed him for a few seconds and then watched him leave for the store. 


End file.
